Madison and Sam
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: What if Madison didn't die, what if she was pregnant. What if she ends up in danger, not only will her life be in danger. but Sam's unborn child too.
1. Chapter 1

-1"Your what?!" Sam stared in disbelief, she was lying she had to be. It was the only logical thing.

"I'm pregnant Sam, with your child. I'm sorry, I only found out." Sam looked at the women then his eyes looked at the cold, wooden floor.

"Madison, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I didn't want to tell you this in front of your brother. But your going to be a father" Madison's smile was shattered with what Sam said next.

"I can't be a father, I wont be a father. Besides you'd be better out raising the kid by your self" Sam couldn't believe he was saying this, yet half of him knew it to be true.

"Rubbish, that sounds like something that brother of yours would say. You're the child's father, you would be an excellent dad anyway. A really cool dad at that." Madison swiftly moved over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess though it's your choice, but you have to think about what this baby will be missing out on. You could even take it on hunts"

"Trust me, that'd be the last thing I would do. I'd want the child to be happy" Sam's eyes drifted up back to Madison's face, the moonlight reflected on her skin almost giving her this pale glow.

"What would I tell Dean?" Sam asked, thinking of a way, any way to tell Dean.

"The truth, his going to be an uncle and if he tries anything with our baby, he will sourly regret it." Her smile was back, it made her look so beautiful.

"I'm glad I guess that I'm having a child with you, it would seem almost weird with someone else, someone who didn't know my families secret." Sam smiled back at her, he knew that whatever was to happen with the child it would always be in danger.

"_better to be prepared"_ he thought.

"I better go tell Dean, would you like to come" Sam asked his hand reached out to grab hers, but was declined.

"You better go tell him alone, I know Dean when he's angry" Madison said, sitting on the bed of her apartment. "besides I'll be right here when you get back" Madison was four weeks pregnant but you could hardly tell, she was even pregnant.

"_She has no idea when Dean gets angry, she might just find out soon as well"_ Sam left Madison's apartment and began walking down the stairs to where Dean was waiting in the Impala for Sam arrival. Once Sam came out of the building he stopped, Dean stared at him puzzled. Sam motioned to Dean to come over to him. Dean ran over to Sam not entirely sure what was happening.

"What's up Sam, you don't look to good" Dean put his arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Dea-" was all he could say.

"What's wrong" Dean had gone into full big brother protection mode.

"It's Madison she's" Sam looked Dean in the eyes, Dean knew something big had happened. "She's pregnant Dean, your going to be an uncle" Dean realised Sam's shoulder. Dean's eyes widen. He looked at Sam to detect if Sam was lying at all, Dean sighed heavily. Sam was telling the truth.

"That's…great news Sam, and what did you say?"

"I said I'll help her raise the kid. Dean it's a child, it's going to need a father, and a uncle."

"Sam you don't truly believe that- you could've-" Dean went silent, what was he supposed to do. Dean hated staying in one place he had ever since he first moved around, yet he felt he couldn't leave Sam. Not yet, if Sam was staying here then Dean would have to make a few exceptions…for now.

Note: This is my first try of Sam having a kid, sort of, so it may be a series. But well RnR only if you want. Probably have more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Bobby, hypothetically speaking, do you think I would be a good dad?" Sam asked, on his cell phone.

"Sam where's this coming from?" Bobby's asked sounding a little concerned.

"Just a question" Sam replied he had yet to tell anyone else Madison was Pregnant, except Dean. "So what do you think?"

"Well Sam, I think if you raised a child. It might be the luckiest kid in the world, you would do anything for it. But you may have to teach it about Demons as well." Bobby's voice replied.

"I wouldn't do what dad did though, the child at least needs a half normal life" Sam said into the speaker

"Sam, are you not telling me something here?" Bobby asked rather confused, but slowly connecting the pieces.

"Oh no, hey I gotta go I'll talk to you later alright. Thanks." Sam hanged up, he didn't want Bobby to know yet. He wasn't even sure telling Dean was the best thing either, he wasn't acting himself. He was being really quite, maybe Sam should've waited until later on. That way Dean wouldn't be like this now, but as Dean, he would ask so many questions as to why they had to stay there for so long. Sam sighed as he walked inside the apartment, Madison had gone out for a while. Sam, of course, asked if she would want him to come but she had said no.

Things seemed to be on her mind lately too, Sam hated it when people didn't act themselves because when that happened. It usually means that there was a demon but not this time, it was a child that made his family and friends uneasy. Sam had a lot on his mind too, and not for the first time Sam wished John was here. He would know what to do. Sam kept thinking he shouldn't be worried, the baby was coming ages away. Yet it was coming too soon for Sam.

-------------------------------------------------

Madison was taking a long walk, she wanted to get away for a while. She let out a heavy sigh, she might be ecstatic that Sam finally caved in and decided to be this baby's father and help raise the baby. But she felt someone or now something was watching her every move. And she didn't like it. She was looking down so she didn't see where she was walking, until someone bumped into her. Making her stumble backwards. She stared angrily upwards towards the man who pushed her down. The man looked down at her, his eyes where dark brown, he had a creepy aurora around him too which really didn't seem to help the situation.

"I'm sorry ma'am" He said quickly and reached down to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"You better be, what made you think you just can shove a pregnant woman so roughly to the ground!?" She answered, just as angrily as she stared at him before. The man seemed to be amazed at this, he's eyes searched her face. Not sure what he was doing she decide to simply leave.

"Whatever, okay don't do it again. If I even see you again" She murmured the last part and was about to walk off when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I apologize, please uh let me buy you a drink. Please, I feel so bad." She turned around.

"I guess, so what's your name" She asked as she began to walk beside him.

"Damien and yours?" Damien asked smoothly.

"My names Madison" She answered. They walked together to the bar, laughing. Once they got inside and seated themselves, Damien seemed to smile. Not the way he did before, it was somehow different. Madison paid no mind to it. She just needed a drink.

"So what about that drink?" she asked casually. Damien stood and walked off towards the bar. "Don't get me anything acholic" She yelled after him, she sighed wondering wether people who where with someone thought this to be wrong but she didn't see how. She really did just want a drink.

She quickly sculled the drink Damien brought for her. She began to feel a little light headed. Ten minutes later Damien decided to make a little conversation.

"So uh Madison, who the father to your baby anyway?" Damien asked watching her carefully.

"Oh uh, just some guy" She said, refusing to tell about Sam. Especially to a stranger, she didn't wanted to give anything away especially if he's not what he seems. Damien put his hand on her's.

"Come on, I was just trying to start a conversation. So who's the father?" Damien asked again, determined to get an answer.

"Sam, Sam Winchester" She blurted out, without meaning too.

"_He must__'__ve done something to my drink, oh I__'__m not feeling really well__"_ She thought suddenly. Damien smiled.

"Really, interesting name. I know you just want to tell me all about him" Damien urged her. Her head seem to spin, she couldn't think straight, whatever she asked him didn't resistor in her brain. She groaned slightly, and closed her eyes trying to stop the spinning.

"I really must go now, thanks for the drink and all but-but Sam will be waiting for me" Black spots appeared at the edges of her vision, she had to get away from him. She felt afraid for herself but more then that she felt afraid for her child, as well as Sam.

"Now listen here, your not going anywhere" He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She couldn't fight the darkness anymore, the blackness finally filled her vision and she fell forward. Damien catching her, almost evilly smiling. He lifted her up, she was still pretty light. The bartender walked over to them.

"Is there something wrong here sir?" The man asked.

"Not at all, she just had a wee-bit too much to drink I'm going to take her home now anyway. Thanks" Damien, carrying Madison, walked out of the bar. He sighed.

"Well that was easier then expected" His eyes seemed to flash red, before they were back to there usual brown.

Note: chapter up, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Hey Dean, um have you seen Madison? Cause I haven't seen her since well yesterday, and I think something might have happened." said a worried Sam, glancing at his brother, who was consuming a large amount of food.

"Nope, if you want I'll check around" Dean suggested to Sam.

"Dean have you forgotten how big this city is? She could be anywhere. Anywhere Dean, and do you know how long it would take to find her" Sam said, walking over to the apartment window.

"Geez, calm down Sammy. I'll take I ask around, okay you can help too alright" Dean dumped the rubbish in the bin, and grabbed his keys whilst doing so. "Well?" Dean said staring at Sam. "If you feel she's in trouble she probably is, the least we can do is look for her"

"But what if she comes while we're not here?" Sam asked, closing the curtains and turning back to his brother.

"Then we'll write a note. Damn it Sam, you're the worried one wondering if something is wrong and your seem like your not willing to do anything about it. Now come on write the note and we're going!" Dean answered. Sam sighed, Dean was being edgy. Sam felt he really couldn't blame Dean for that though.

"Okay" Sam replied, he walked over to the kitchen bench and wrote a quick note.

"_Madison, if you get home and Dean and I aren__'__t here then we__'__re looking for you. I want you to stay home though until well we get back please I know you might not want to but I need you to stay here, Love you. Sam__"_ Sam stuck the note on the fridge and sighed

"Lets go then"

"Alright but we might need to separate to get more area covered" Dean suggested, letting out a sigh of relief. He was finally happy to be doing some recon..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Madison lied on the cold concrete floor, her hands bound behind her back. She opened her eyes, though all she could see was darkness and wondered wether she was opening her eyes or not. She still felt dizzy, the effects of the drink had yet to wear off. So in saying that she knew it hadn't been long since last night. She struggled to move though she felt to weak, and hungry. She coughed, there was a lot of dust.

"Hello?" She said weakly, barely making a sound. She coughed and tried again. "Is anyone out there, please let me go!" She gave up though if anyone was to hear her, then the person who did this to her would've gagged her. After a while she heard footsteps approaching, she curled herself into a ball. The metal door burst open, light flooding in the room as well as the man she met last night.

"Ah she has awaken." Was all he said as he walked towards her something in his hands. "So tell me, if you will, where your boyfriend and his brother is. You see they did something bad and need to be punished, so I figured either you tell me. Or I kill you and that precious baby along with you. But when it comes down to it the chose is yours, and trust me when I say that your death will be long and extremely painful." Damien seemed to smile, though it was a cold heartless smile.

"You couldn't bring your self to kill another human could you?" She asked quietly, still curled up tightly in a ball.

"My dear, who ever said anything about me being human" His skin melted, and in place was just bones. Skin seemed to be clinging to the bones though. She let out a shrill scream, he just laughed at her.

"So, about those boys. Where are they?" He advanced one more time.

"I'm not going to tell you, because if I do, then your going to kill them." She said making sure it all made sense before she said it.

"Now, now. Just think if you told me where they were you and your child would be free and those boys have a fighting chance little Sammy and Dean can look after themselves but you. Well at the moment your helpless, no chance to escape" The creature knew how to reason. Madison thought about this, extremely hard. The monster was right, to some extent.

"How do I know that your not going to kill me, once I tell you the honest truth. Then you would go and kill Sam and Dean and it would be my fault, I can't be responsible for that" She said sitting up and staring at the monster. He was wearing a black robe, grim reaper. No he was too different for that. That was the only real monster she knew about, Dean had told her the story about the grim reaper when Sam had to go out for a day or two to do something she never found out what though.

"Because, if I killed you they would know I was lying I need to keep you alive…unfortunately. But I don't mind the company though I just need to know where they are, now!" He took another step towards Madison, he was so close she could touch him if her hands weren't bound.

"Okay, but how do I know, you'll even hurt me" She regretted that immediately when he grabbed her shirt and pulled her up until she was on her knees. He brought the knife to her face.

"Be grateful I don't want to hurt you to badly…yet" He pulled the knife against her shoulder and sliced her shoulder. Not to deep but deep enough to leave a scar, it was a long cut too, from the front of her shoulder blade to the back. She let out another scream

"Now next time it'll be near your stomach, and a lot painful. That was just a warning" She couldn't risk her unborn child. She wasn't willing to do that.

"Okay I'll tell you. There…"

Note: Oh a mystery, well maybe. Hope you enjoy. Okay I keep asking anyone want to tell me. Where does Madison leave, like the city. Please tell me I would like to know…it's just I can't remember. That sounds bad, and like I don't like supernatural or anything like that it's just I never paid attention to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sam wondered aimlessly around the city asking anyone, if they knew anything about Madison. Though the more he thought about it the more likely it seems that a demon of some sort would of taken her. But it was San Francisco after all, any one could've taken her. If she really was taken, Sam was annoyed. It was so much easier to deal with the smaller, simpler towns rather then these sort of places. Dean had no luck either, though as he walked up a street he came across a bar that caught his attention. He walked inside, glancing around. He walked up to the counter and put his arms resting on the counter. The bar keeper walked up to him and smiled.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I'm looking for a women, my brother's girlfriend, she went out and we haven't seen her since last night. Um here's a picture of her." Dean said, handing the man a picture of Madison. The man studied the picture for a while before handing it back saying.

"Yeah, I recognise her face. Was here last night bout 10:30, she was with someone though, I guy. She looked awful sick, I asked the guy and he said he was taking her home though I guess he wasn't then aye"

"uh thanks did you find out the man's name at all?"

"Uh I think he went by the name Damien. That's all I can tell you though, oh he also had these really brown eyes almost black. Like eerie black eyes, he almost had this evil glow about him. Didn't trust him I did" Dean looked at the man weirdly before thanking him and walking out, Sam needed to know this nifty bit of info.

_Sam's probably back at her apartment already, I better go there first._

-------------------------------------------------------

Sam was lying on Madison's bed, exhausted. His eyes were half closed, when he heard a piercing scream, much of that to Madison's. He sat up with a start as cold wind blew throughout the apartment. Sam looked around widely , grabbing a gun that he always carried around. Sam went to the wind and pushed the curtain aside. There, on the balcony, was a black shadowy demon, red patterns on it's skin. Sam jumped back, shocked at what he saw. Madison was either dead or simply unconscious, she was lying on the ground next to the foot of the Demon. Sam pulled out his gun pointing at the demon.

"Let go of her!" Sam yelled, the demon just seemed to smile.

"And why should I, you are your brother must both die. Caused me a world of pain you did, not gonna let you boys just go out an kill my kind" The demon seemed to growl with anger, yet he waited out there not bothering to move…yet.

"Your 'Girlfriend' was so kind to tell me of this place. You can tell if I'm lying or not can't you, so am I lying?" Sam watched it carefully, he knew that if he shot it. He wouldn't be able to kill it, all he had was one single, bullet left. It wasn't going to do much damage to a demon, not like this one. Sam already knew it was telling the truth, he couldn't figure out what this Demon was. It bugged the hell out of him.

_If Dean were here, he would know what it is_. Sam thought, but for now he knew he had to keep it talking. Figure out what it wanted.

"Your telling the truth, just let her go." Sam said, he made no move however to lower his gun.

"I can't, not till I kill you anyway. Then your brother of course." It would have been likely for Sam to have ran, no way to kill it, almost defenceless and so fourth. But it was more difficult that, he's to be wife was there. The Demon lunged at Sam, drawing it's claws out. It slashed at Sam, he was barely missing. Then he cut Sam, across the chest, it was an almost deep but not too deep sort of cut. The kind that could still do damage if it wasn't looked after. The demon smiled, it's teeth where yellow and black. Sam grunted with effect as he pulled him self to his feet. Even before he had time to move, the demon attacked again.

------------------------------

"Sam, you here?" Dean asked opening the front door of the apartment. He saw Sam, unconscious on the floor. Dean ran to Sam and kneeled down.

"Sam!" Dean noticed the slashes on Sam's clothes, and the blood. Dean needed to take Sam to hospital quickly. But considering Sam's size and build, Dean wouldn't be able to carry him all the way downstairs then into the car. All Dean knew for sure 1-this Demon must be seriously pissed off 2-if he didn't get Sam to the hospital soon he might likely die. 3-he was in trouble.

Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, it was hard to think of something to write for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

_Okay how the hell am I going to even get him to hospital, I guess I could help him here, no that wouldn__'__t work. You know why, cause you don__'__t know an awful lot about first aid. Well you know enough, this is your brother for crying out loud. _

"Man that **Son of a bitch** **is gonna pay!**" Dean yelled the last part. He shook his head, right he had to think straight.

_Right that's it I'm calling the ambulance, Damn it, I hate those things_ Dean sighed as he pulled out his mobile dialling 911, he waited until they answered then he hanged up but before he did so he quickly told them the address. He only hoped that they would get there soon. He quickly stared out the window, he saw something he didn't expect. He ran over to the window, it was smashed now he knew why there was glass everywhere. He stepped over the glass, the glass making a cracking sound as he's shoes stepped on the glass. He saw a body laying motionless on the ground, he walked carefully up to it. The body was lying on their stomach He pulled out his knife that he carried everywhere, holding it tightly in his hands. He kicked the figure gently, when the body made no movement he kicked again slightly rougher. Still no movement, sighing he bent down.

"Hey?" Dean said unsure of what to do. He Rolled the person over onto their back, the person's eyes were open though rolled into the back of their head. It was a male probably around Dean's age, Dean was extremely confused. Why was their a person, possibly dead out there for. He didn't even know who the man was.

"Are you alive?" Dean was probably talking to himself, he felt the man's pulse, there was something there. It was so slight, though no mark was on his body. Dean watched the body for a moment until he was about to get up when, the body jolted. Dean jumped back, the man sat up. He seemed confused, Dean had no idea of what was going on either.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked again, he slowly moved back towards the man. The man of course didn't answer Dean's question. Dean tapped the strange man on the shoulder, the man jumped at Dean, he's eyes glowing red. He attacked Dean, Dean quickly alert pulled his knife in front of him. Dean stabbed the man in the shoulder though it didn't seem to affect him he grabbed onto Dean's arm and broke Dean's arm easily.

The man pulled out a knife of his own, and sliced Dean's fingers that were holding onto his arm. Dean cursed at the man, making him angrier. The next thing Dean knew was the man lunging at him and bringing him hard to the ground, only hearing a shrill laugh as his head collided with the hard concrete. Knocking Dean out cold.

-----------------------------------

"Oh my gosh what the hell happened here" one of the policeofficers said, staring at the scene before him. There were four bodies, Dean's, Sam's, the man from before and someone unexpected.

"I'll check to see if there all alive, and semi okay" The Ambulance people arrived shortly after the police and stared to attend to Sam, Dean, guy from before and someone who was placed on the bed earlier after Dean was knocked out. Placed carefully on the beds arms by her side was Madison.

Note: Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Please tell me what you think I would love any feedback, even if it's bad.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Dean woke slowly, he tried to remember what happened. The images flashed into Dean's head, he closed his eyes tighter. He already knew he wasn't where he was before when he got knocked out. There was too much noise, it was killing Dean's head. Carefully Dean opened his eyes and saw a man in a white coat. The man seemed to notice Dean waking up.

"Glad you could join us at last" Dean stared confused at the man.

"I'm Dr Fredrick, I'm sorry about you being hand cuffed to the bed but you know safety precautions" Dean didn't even realise he was hand cuffed to the bed.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked keeping a close eye on Dr Fredrick.

"Sam? Ah yes the young man, he's in surgery at the moment. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Will he be okay?" Dean's main concern at the moment was Sam. He would have to find a way out of this later.

"He should be fine, just got to get him fixed up. What happened with him anyway? I mean I've never seen a scratch such like that ever before in my life" Dean didn't answer the question, what was he supposed to say. "A demon attacked him and tried to kill him" Yeah right, no one has ever believed that before, unless they've seen living proof that Demons actually exist.

"Well Mr Winchester, the police wish to talk to you as soon as your feeling better" The Dr was about to leave when Dean asked.

"What happened to that man?"

"What man?" Fredrick didn't seem to understand.

"The other man, there was three of us" Dean explained.

"Yes we have the three of you, but I wouldn't call that women a man" It was Dean's turn to be confused now.

"What women?"

"Uh I believe her name is Madison" Dean was surprised.

"What? How is she?"

"She'll live, she's in the recovery room. Though I can't say that her unborn child will be fine" Dean looked at the man what was he trying to say.

"What do you mean, please tell me?" Dean almost begged.

"Well, it was a miscarriage. The baby's dead, we've already put her in surgery to remove the unborn infant. Were you the father?"

"No" Dean said looking down. "I was the uncle"

Note: Thanks, review please.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Dean was only barely allowed to visit Sam, and I mean barely. Sam was half asleep, his wounds were all fixed (just needed to heal).

"Sam?" Dean said quietly, there was a security officer in the room making sure Dean didn't 'try' anything. Sam's eyes fluttered opened.

"Dean" Sam saw Dean and smiled. "Hey Dean, what happened?" Sam asked, closing his eyes. He yearned for rest but at the same time he knew he had to stay awake.

"I saw you hurt at Madison's, you were unconscious though. So you were attacked by that…man" Dean was nearly about to say demon but knew better, especially with the officer in the room. He only hoped that Sam wouldn't give anything away, Sam looked over to the officer and knew what Dean was thinking.

"Yeah, Dean he has Madison!" Sam exclaimed, Dean shook his head.

"Not anymore. I think the Dem…the man thought we were dead. He 'retuned' her, if you can call it that" Dean was so close to saying demon if he did, he wasn't sure what would've happened.

"He did" Sam said recalling what the demon said. "He said once he was to kill us, we could have Madison back. Wait…Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Whoa Sam, calm down she's fine. How are you though dude?" Dean asked, steering away from the whole Madison conversation.

"I'll be fine, when can I see her?" Dean looked directly at Sam

"Soon…"

"How's the child?" _Damn it, just what I need. I don__'__t think Sam needs to know not yet, I have to tell him the truth though._

"Well, Sam" Dean began

"Well what? What happened? Dean?" Sam asked, getting worried.

"The child…died. It was a miscarriage, sorry Sammy" Dean watched Sam, who was staring down at the white blankets that covered him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah they had the operation to remove the child. I'm really sorry Sammy, I am"

Sam let out a heavy sigh, he looked up and gave Dean a sad smile.

"I know your sorry, but you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault, do you know who it was?" Sam wanted to know what did this, not who. He knew that it wasn't a who, he wouldn't be killing it if it was a who. He'd be putting there sorry ass in jail.

"Not as yet, your going to have to help me out Sammy" Dean said, glancing at the officer. Who was now paying full attention, though tried not to show it.

"Yeah I know, are we allowed to leave?"

"No. You both have to stay as well as Madison and answer a few questions" The officer butted in.

"That answer your question?" Dean asked, smirking, Sam nodded.

"Yeah. When can I see Maddy?" he directed this question towards the officer.

"Not til tomorrow, the doctor still wants to check up on all on you. In fact, I think you should go back to your room now" The officer started urging Dean to leave, Dean rolled his eyes but slowly started to walk out of the room.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sammy. Be good" Sam knew that meant don't give any information that they knew away. The cops wouldn't be able to help anyway, that, both Sam and Dean knew. They didn't know how they would get out of this yet, they knew that it was going to be awhile.

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys.


	8. Chapter 8

-1

**This is five days after the last chapter…**

**---------**

"I was at home and I heard these noises, I called Sam to come over. I got attacked, and I know that Sam attacked by the same thing. When Dean knew Sam wasn't answering his calls, he came to my home because well as you know. Sam's my boyfriend. Dean did damage to the man, but I don't know where he went. He might've been able to slip away… As I said officer, I have no idea" Madison said as innocently as she could muster. She definitely didn't want Sam nor Dean to get into trouble for helping her.

"I see, we looked around the apartment and we found a male, aged around 25. He was dead, stabbed through the shoulder though he died by uh" The officer stopped momentarily to check the report. "That's right, he died by falling off the balcony. He didn't look right"

"In what way? What do you mean?" Madison interrupted.

"Well he's eyes were black, like all black. It was creepy, I'll tell you that"

"Am I free to go? A long with Sam and Dean?" Madison asked in a sweet, sugar coated voice. The officer glanced at Madison, there was no reason to keep her. He knew as a professional that she had nothing to do with the death of that man, but then again nether of the men except for that Dean Winchester. He had been questioned a few days ago, he only used the knife for self defence so there was no real proper reason to keep them here.

"Well not right away, we need to get a few things cleared up with all you folks by tomorrow. If your feeling better then you should be free to go" Madison bowed her head, mostly in relief.

"Thankyou so much, at least I wont fear that the man will come back" Madison said with a smile.

"Your welcome" The man said with a nod.

"Can I see Sam?" Madison asked, in all the time she had been awake she had never been able to see Sam. She had only heard that he had been badly hurt, she wanted to know how bad it was.

"Well, I suppose so. There's nothing more I need to keep you for anyway, I'll show you to his room" They excited the room and began making there way towards the intensive care, they only put him there though to keep a close eye on him. Soon they entered Sam's hospital room, Sam was half asleep on the bed. Sam was in one of the one person rooms, so Sam was partly alone apart from the nurse and Dean (who had only recently been allowed to visit Sam as well). Madison moved to the side of the bed, she quickly glanced up at Dean who smiled slightly. Dean was sitting on a chair beside Sam, he hadn't been there for a very long time.

"Sam?" Madison spoke softly, part of her just wanted to hear Sam speak while the other wanted him to sleep.

"He only just fell asleep I'm not sure whether he'll wake" Dean said dully to Madison, who nodded.

Sam moved slightly, his eyes partly opened.

"Maddy" Sam mumbled, Madison's eye's lit with joy.

"Hey Sam, yeah it's me. Dean's here" Sam moved his head slightly and saw Dean, Sam smiled.

"Hey Dean, Madison. When can we leave?" Sam asked, Dean smiled.

"Not yet Sammy, we gotta get you better first" Dean told Sam.

"I'm fine Dean, stop worrying about me all the time will you" Sam said, he propped himself up using the pillows to support him.

"I'll stop worrying once you stop getting your self into trouble" Dean responded with a grin on his face.

"Mmm, shut up Dean. I don't get myself into trouble"

"Yeah, that's the drugs talking there. Well we should be able to leave in a few days then, hey Madison" Dean began, he glanced at the nurse and she nodded and walked out, closing the door behind herself.

"Thanks for totally saving our asses, I don't know how long we would've been here without you" this was Dean's way of thanking her, Madison smiled knowing this.

"Your welcome Dean, Sam once you get better. I need to talk to you, okay?" Madison said, turning back to Sam. Sam nodded, a little unsure of what she would want to talk about.

Note: Thanks everyone who's reviewed those who haven't you have a chance now…hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

-1"So what did you want to talk about Madison?" Sam asked, they were outside the hospital. This was the last day Sam was told he had to stay in there for, which was too long for both Sam and Dean. Although he could leave at any time today. Madison turned to Sam though she was looking down whilst she began to talk.

"Well, Sam I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you've been in the hospital. There's something I want to you to know. I-I want you to go with your brother, your better off with him" Sam eyes widen in shock, was she really saying this.

"But-"

"Sam, go with Dean. Go save someone's life for I care"

"Madison, I want to be with you"

"Does that mean your brother will stay with us?" Madison asked, glancing up into Sam's eyes.

"I-I don't know, where's this all coming from? This isn't like you" Sam asked unsure of exactly what to say.

"When I went for a walk, before I was taken by that thing. He was in human form and asked me for a drink, I said yes" Madison looked down. "I think I might've betrayed you, for some random guy that bumped into me" She was angry at herself, now she didn't want Sam to stay. She wanted him to be happy, but she didn't want him to be happy with her. He deserved someone else, someone trustworthy.

"You want me to leave you, because you think you'll cheat on me?" Sam asked, saying the words slowly, trying to get what she was saying. Madison nodded.

"You'll be happier"

"Do I have any say in the matter?"

"I would be happier if you left, you would remind me of that child I didn't give birth too. And it hurts Sam, I know it hurts you too" Sam didn't say anything, he felt a pain in his heart as she said that though.

"Fine, I'll leave. I probably won't be back this way either unless the supernatural beings make it so. Goodbye Madison" Sam said turning away and limping towards the familiar black Impala. He sat in the passenger seat, Dean was already in the driver's seat ready to leave.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, driving out of the car park and on to the busy city street. Sam felt hot, burning tears falling down his face. He was going to have a child, he knew even Dean was secretly excited but now. Now he had to forget about it, get on with the job. Dean side glanced at his brother, who was trying to hide the tears. Dean sighed heavily, he felt so bad for little Sammy. He had lost not only another women but a child too, which, Dean knew hurt even more. Sam shook his head, slightly.

"No" Sam answered turning to stare outside the window.

"I know Sammy, Hopefully it'll get better" this was Dean's way of making him feel better about everything that had happened. "Maybe we should, you know" Dean said turning his attention back to the road, this had gotten Sam's interest.

"What are you thinking Dean?" Sam asked only slightly looking at Dean, Dean's smile grew to ear to ear.

"Vegas, Sammy can you really say no to that?"

"Um, yes. Dean, can we just go back to the small towns. I like them so much better then these cities" Dean smirked knowing that the only way to get Sam to Vegas, is if Sam were overly drunk. Which wasn't very likely.

"Of course Sam, just pulling your leg" Sam growled at Dean, his leg was still hurting, so Dean still felt it necessary to make fun of him.

"Gee thanks Dean, what would I do without you?" Sam said, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"I don't know Sam, what would you do?"

"Shut up Dean, and drive"

"As you command" Dean said speeding up, Sam pushed back against the seat. Wondering how on earth, John let Dean have this much power on the roads.

"Dean, don't make me hurt you"

"Since when have I made you hurt me, but since when have you hurt me?" Dean said, thinking about his own question.

"I can whip your butt Dean"

"Dream on, Sammy" Sam rolled his eyes, and shut his mouth and decided just to let Dean drive.

Note: This is the last Chap of Madison and Sam, Hope you guys liked it. Thanks everyone for reviewing.


End file.
